En busca de uno
by Igraine Black
Summary: La condicion en que vive Harry cambia al encontrarse en compañias inesperadas (si claro!) Eventualm. Slash HPDM spoilers OOTP
1. Capitulo 1

ADVERTENCIAS: Hola este es mi primer fic, y va a ser lo que a los fics en ingles les llaman un "Severitus Challenge", si no saben lo que es eso, no lo averigüen o sabrán uno de los argumentos principales. A parte lo mas seguro (o sea casi un 100%) sera un DMHP SLASH.  
  
En fin que si no les gusta eso, no lo lean!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que les suene conocido. ya saben, Rowling, pero si me regalara a Sev, Sirius o Remus. yo NO me opondría.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En busca de uno.  
  
PROLOGO:  
  
Han pasado 15 dias desde que termino el quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts y su mundo aunque básicamente sigue igual para el ya nunca será lo mismo, por un lado la muerte de Sirius lo había dejado completamente deprimido y culpaba enteramente de todo lo que había ocurrido, el hecho de cada noche soñar con la misma escena de Sirius cayendo a traves de ese velo no lo ayudaba en nada, y el hecho de que ahora su guardián legal fuera Snape, lo cual fue estipulado en la ultima voluntad de su padrino, solo terminaba de arruinarle las cosas. aunque eso ultimo no era realmente relevante, ya que por el papel de Snape como espía para la luz, le impedía ocuparse de el.  
  
De repente el silencio en que estaba sumido se vio interrumpido por un golpeteo en la ventana, y sus ojos se posaron en una lechuza café.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: Si ya se, es muy corto pero solo es para situar la historia. prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Eso si, por favor dejen reviews, por que como ya dije es mi primer fic y quiero saber que tan terriblemente lo hago, aunque claro no espero ningún review para este mini- prologogo  
  
Igraine Black 


	2. Capitulo 2

"Harry:

Ha habido un problema; han descubierto a tu tutor y necesitan esconderse, prepara tus cosas, estaremos ahí a las 11. 

Remus

P. D. Lo siento!"

'Maldición!' pensó Harry mientras hacia una pequeña bolita con el mensaje y comenzaba a meter sus cosas al baúl, '¿por qué tengo yo que ir?, no es mi culpa que lo descubrieran... ¿por qué tengo yo que salir de aquí?' Nadie que lo conociera entendería por qué reaccionaba así ante la idea de salir de casa de sus tíos.

"¿Harry? ¿Todo listo?" se escucho una voz desde el piso de abajo, Los Dursley habían ido a una cena de Grunnings (la compañía con la que trabajaba su tío), y Dudley se había quedado esa noche con Piers.

"Listo" grito el en respuesta, "¿cómo nos iremos?"

"Volando" Le respondió la cabeza de Tonks, con un brillante tono violeta en el cabello, asomada en la puerta, entró abrió el baúl y saco el último suéter que le había regalado la Sra. Weasley  y se lo dio junto con una túnica negra. "No querrás repetir la experiencia del año pasado ¿o si?" le dijo en respuesta al gesto interrogante que se veía en la cara del adolescente, que asintió al recordar el verano pasado en que casi se congela al volar en medio de la noche, por que no se le había ocurrido ponerse nada abrigador.

El joven cogió las prendas  y le dio las gracias mientras se las ponía, después tomo su escoba y se dirigió a la puerta "y Remus?"

"Abajo con Madeye así que apresúrate" cerro el baúl lo encogió y siguió al joven al piso de abajo.

Al llegar al piso de abajo inmediatamente sintió el hechizo que le habían puesto el verano pasado que lo había hecho tomar el color y las texturas  que lo rodeaban haciéndolo parecer como un gran camaleón.

"Hola Moody, Remus"

Al pie de la escalera se podía ver a los dos magos después de los saludos convencionales y de un gran abrazo por parte de Lupin, Harry pudo observar que en el rostro de Remus se reflejaba toda la tristeza que la muerte de Sirius le había traído, sus ojos aunque tan amables como siempre no tenían el mismo brillo que hasta hace poco se les podía ver, al notar esto el joven no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada en el pecho y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a sus ojos, salieron al patio y despegaron dirigiéndose al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

N/A Que tal?? Sé que no fue mucho mas largo pero por el momento los capitulos serán mas o menos de este largo... espero en el tercero o cuarto alargarlos mas... (es que lo tengo escrito hasta ese capitulo)  En fin... 

Mil Gracias Por mis dos primeros reviews!!!! No saben la alegría que me dieron así que intente apresurarme a subir otro capitulo... 

Ahora si me despido, Cualquier duda, sugerenci o crítica (constructiva) ya saben... dejen un review!

Igraine


	3. Reencuentros

La llegada a Grimauld Place no fue tan mala como Harry se la había imaginado, por un lado había gente saludándolo por todas partes, todos sus conocidos en la orden se encontraban allí al igual que todos los Weasley y Hermione quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y por el otro la casa ya no es lo que era el verano pasado, ya no estaba el retrato de la Sra. Black gritando a todo el que entrará, y Harry estaba seguro de que ya no vería las cabezas de los elfos domésticos donde antes habían estado, pero eso no evitaba que cada rincón le recordara la perdida de su padrino. 

Después de saludar a todos se dirigió junto con Ron y Hermione a su cuarto donde para su sorpresa no estaba el cuadro de Phineas, sino uno nuevo, que parecía bastante reciente de Sirius.

"Hola Pequeño!!"

"Sirius???" e inmediatamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, "oh Sirius lo siento tanto es todo mi culpa, lo siento en verdad..."

"Harry" lo interrumpió el retrato, "no había manera de que tu lo pudieras saber, fue nuestra culpa por no haberte dicho la verdad, no te culpes así pequeño, en serio no es tu culpa"

"Es que... Sirius" una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió, "profesor Dumbledore..."

"Harry, veo que ya saludaste nuestra mas reciente adquisición artística" lo saludo el anciano con el tradicional brillo en los ojos "Por que no me acompañas, Harry, creo que tenemos algo pendiente que discutir, si nos disculpas, Sirius..."

El joven asintió y siguió a su director a un despacho al final del corredor. "Toma asiento por favor, supongo que ya te dijeron por que estas aquí..."

"Descubrieron a Sn... al profesor Snape y quieren que me vaya con él, ¿no es así?"

"Así es" 

"Pero profesor, ¿yo por que tengo que ir?"

"Harry sabes que después de los eventos del final del año, tu custodia quedo a cargo de 

Severus, así lo estipulo Sirius, y es necesario que estés con el este mes, cuando inicien las clases ambos volverán a Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien" contesto el joven en el tono mas resignado que se le hubiera escuchado jamás.

"Hay algo mas que debes saber, Harry" después de un leve asentimiento del joven continuo "No serás el único joven a cargo de Severus," por un breve instante los ojos esmeralda se iluminaron al pensar que tal vez Ron iría con ellos, pero tan pronto como recordó que su amigo tenia a sus padres para cuidarlo, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo y en su lugar quedo la incertidumbre. "El joven Malfoy también quedo a su cargo después de que la condena de Lucius fue ejecutada, y su madre, recién nos enteramos, fue asesinada en algún momento del año pasado, así que el ira con ustedes, tal vez no lo sepas pero Severus es su padrino... ¿Harry?"

El chico estaba en shock, no solo debía pasar un mes entero con su profesor mas odiado, sino a parte los acompañaría su mayor rival, el que los había molestado a él y a sus amigos desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en Hogwarts, ¡esto era demasiado! 

"Harry... es hora de irse"

"¿¿qué?? No..!! ¿por qué no me puedo quedar aquí? En serio profesor, realmente creo que seria lo mejor, no daré ningún problema, ¡lo juro!"

"lo siento mucho, pero la decisión ya esta tomada" le respondió Dumbledore con seriedad, por lo que Harry supo que no le quedaba mas que rendirse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Por fin después de haber viajado por todos los medios que se les pudo ocurrir, desde polvos flu, a la escoba e incluso los medios muggle, llegaron al que seria su hogar por el resto del verano, no que Harry realmente lo creyera así. 

Era una casa sencilla en la que todo parecía perfectamente normal, incluso los Dursley hubieran estado encantados con ella.

"Muy bien, este será nuestro 'hogar' por el resto de las vacaciones" dijo Snape, con marcado sarcasmo en la palabra _hogar_ "Así que les sugiero que desempaquen.

Como podrán ver una vez que hayan recorrido la casa, solo hay dos habitaciones por lo que tendrán que compartirla, les aviso que en lo posible no saldremos de aquí, pero como eventualmente será inevitable... nuestro 'amado' director ha sido lo suficientemente previsor como para crear una coartada, la cual será que estoy aquí con mi hijo y su mejor amigo... los tres estaremos usando glamoures para evitar que nos reconozcan, sin embargo como no podemos arriesgarnos a ser detectados por el nivel de magia, usaremos un tipo de hechizo muy elemental, por lo que no cambiara nuestro aspecto drásticamente, así que usted Sr. Potter, tendrá el papel de mi hij..." 

Snape no pudo seguir con su discurso debido a la carcajada de Malfoy, "realmente no le veo la gracia Draco... ustedes deberán comportarse como mejores amigos, por lo que deberán pasar mas tiempo y hacer cosas... juntos" con esto Malfoy se calló y adquirió un gesto de seriedad; mientras Harry no podía dejar de maldecir internamente.

"será mejor que vayan a desempacar y acostarse seguiremos hablando de esto por la mañana." Y así los tres se retiraron en silencio a sus habitaciones sin cruzar media palabra mas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N/A hola!!! Perdón y mil veces perdón por la tardanza, pero las escuelas están como para volverme loca, y tenia un evento de teatro que tampoco me dejaba mucho tiempo libre, pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, y ya lo arregle para que puedan dejarlos sin ingresar, gracias a quien me aviso que no estaba asi. En fin, cualquier queja, critica, sugerencia comentario o lo que sea RR gracias.´

Igraine Black


End file.
